That one mistake you continue to make
by Magic-Devil16
Summary: 'so, do you want to do this' he asked as he rubbed her neck with his hand, 'do what' she replied a little confused, 'be friends with benefits'


**Hello my wonderful readers, i do not own Naruto i write purely for entertainment, so i hope you enjoy  
you will also find lyrics in this story, i do not own this song either. i look forward to reading your reviews. 3**

****'Hey-yy Sakura! Do you remember what happened after Kiba's New Year's party?' Shikamaru's words slurred as turned to the candy haired girl sitting next to him at the bar, both drinking their shared bottle of sake and leaning over to her ear, whispering in it. 'Well? Do ya?' Sakura shrugged the man away gently and rested her hand on his shoulder 'Yes Shikamaru, I remember. Let's not bring it up' Sakura returned to drink her glass of sake and pouring another one sculling that one quickly too. She raised her hand to receive the attention of the bartender down the other side of the bar. Shikamaru leaned over to Sakura again, placing a hand on her knee that was exposed by her short red dress.

'C'mon Sakura, let's do it again, it was fun, right?' he squeezed her knee a little and leaned over enough for his forehead to rest on her cheek. She pushed Shikamaru back against his chest, stopping himself from falling of the back of the bar stool he grabbed onto Sakuras arm, helping him balance she reached her other hand out for extra support, 'Shikamaru, no. You know we can't, that was a on—' Sakura was cut off mid sentence by a pair of lips that locked onto her, Shikamaru's warm hand raised to her cheek and slowly moved around to the back of her neck. Sakura shrugged him off again, although this time there was much more force. Shikamaru flew back into the bar stool and landed on the floor leaning against the stool.

'what the hell Shikamaru, I said no, and I ment it' she finished off the drink that was sitting in front of her on the bar, she pulled out five dollars and placed in on the counter and stood up. Sakura turned to Shikamaru, who was struggling to get up; Sakura tossed him an evilish glare and walked out the bar.

The streets of Konoha were cold; the snow had fallen early this year, it was strange to get this early in the year, it was quite unexpected but it did look nice, the snow covered the ground like a white velvet blanket. Walking the streets Sakura was remembering the first time her and Shikamaru had caught up after Kiba's New Year's party, last winter outside of work hours, originally they both agreed on watching movies, but it didn't seem to last.

_Flashback _

'wow, Shikamaru, you have a wonderful house' she gazed at the fire that was lit in the living room, the orange flames reflected on the chocolate brown furniture, it brightened up the white walls and gave them a sunset feeling. She sat down in front of the fire warming her body up; the winter was a horrible season for sakura. The wind, the rain, the snow, the constant lock downs in her house to stay out of the cold weather, she hated it, so a night like this with Shikamaru was good, a few movies and some drinks and she will go home.

Shikamaru sat next to her and smiled, he poked her leg a few times and Sakura poked back, they both giggled at each other. He moved his hand around her back and started to tickle her sides; Sakura laughed and moved about trying to stop him from tickling her. She grabbed his hands attempting to stop him that way, but she didn't succeed. 'Please, that tickles stop' she giggled as she spoke. 'Or what?' Shikamaru protested and continued to tickle her. Sakura moved about so much that she was practically lying on top of him. 'Please, stop?' she asked again, she sat herself up and looked at Shikamaru, they look at each other and slowly moved their heads in, their lips collided and moved together synchronized. Shikamaru moved his hand down on her thigh and pushed her back, he rested his body on top of her hers, his kiss become more forceful and desired. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and gently tugged on it.

He backed away and sat up straight, flashing another smile at her and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear; he stood up and held out his hand. 'C'mon' he flicked his head to the side as in indicating of leaving and walking in that direction. Sakura took his hand and stood up with him, he wrapped his hands around her waist. Sakura moved her hands around his neck; they stood there kissing, warmly and passionately. His hands moved down and rested on her bum, he gently grabbed her and pulled her up onto her tippy toes. Shikamaru grinned suddenly, having just had a fairly erotic, if not devilish, thought. He dragged Sakura to his bedroom, standing for a brief moment, slowly walking backwards before the back of her knees hit the bed.

Sakura's legs collapsed as she fell back onto the bed, sitting on top of Sakura, Shikamaru groaned, rocking his hips up against Sakura's body. Sakura whimpered when she could feel the tip of Shikamaru's tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, Sakura opened her mouth their tongues touched each others before searching the others mouth. With the sensation of the kiss and the added feeling against the rock hard erection grinding through Shikamaru's clothes made Sakura feel desperate, she edged for more. She pushed the man off her so he was lying on his back, she straddled him sitting right on his groin area, and she rocked her hips and ran her hands up his chest. Shikamaru moaned with each hard rock, he moved his hands up her warm back under her shirt, his cold hands made her spine shiver. Shikamaru unhooked her bra and ran his hands back down her back and onto her arse. He smacked her bum, Sakura jumped at the sudden pain, although she really enjoyed it.

Sakura nuzzled her head into his neck, she attached her lips onto the hot skin and sucked causing a large red mark on his skin, and she bit down leaving a nice mark on his skin. Leaning against his hot body she lowered her head kissing down his neck and onto his chest, still rocking her hips against Shikamaru's.

Sakura started to go lower and lower, following muscular curves with her lips and tongue, her hands roaming up and down his sides. She could hear Shikamaru's heart beating, fast. She felt Shikamaru's hand shift, he ran his hands down Sakura's sides and in between her thighs, as Sakura continued to go lower, the force Shikamaru was applying to his hands that rubbed against Sakuras womanhood stated to increase. Sakura starting to flush with embarrassment as Shikamaru continued, Sakura had to back off the bed a little to regain herself, Shikamaru sat up a little confused, did he do something wrong? "Shikamaru, please, it's not that I don't want to you to, it's just I have -" Sakura started, stopping with a shudder and a slight whimper when Shikamaru bit down on her neck. 'Don't be embarrassed, you are beautiful.' Sakura smiled and pushed down on Shikamaru's chest, he fell back and reached his hands up to the sides of her body and lifted her top up and pulled it over her head, as she did the same to Shikamaru earlier. Shikamaru pulled her bra down her arms and removed it; he grabbed onto her breasted and messaged them, running his thumb over her erect nipples.

Sitting up again he caught her right breast into his mouth and sucking on her nipple, running his hot tongue over it, bitting down a few times causing pain to run though Sakura's body. She let out a soft moan, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her back arched into his body and her head rolled back with pleasure. He released her breast and took on the other one, doing the same thing, only harder. He let go and moved his head up to her neck, he licked from her collar bone up to her earlobe, and he leaned into her ear biting it. 'Scratch me' Shikamaru whispered into her ear, he began to suck on her neck, biting it forcefully. Sakura scratched up and down his back with her nails; he moaned and flipped over so Sakura was on her back. He kissed her lips hard, full of fire and heat.

He entered two fingers into her moving them in and out of her wet folds. Her breathe rapidly increased, she was panting and moaning constantly, getting louder. Shikamaru kept a slow and steady pace but Sakura wanted more, she was reaching her limit; she could feel it Sakura couldn't resist, she wanted more, she bucked her hips and Shikamaru knew she wanted more, he increased his pace, harder and faster, with each pound into her body and 'uh' sound left her mouth. Her hand moved down his leg and pulled his pants down, Shikamaru removed them the rest of the way and kicked them off the end of the bed. Sakura grabbed hold of his large throbbing member she gently started to pull and stroke him. Shikamaru lowered his head and moaned her name. 'Harder Sakura, please' he moved his hips with each pull she did, she increase her pressure and her pace and gradually went faster and harder causing him to reaching his limit too. Shikamaru pulled his fingers out and Sakura stopped pulling his member.

Shikamaru position himself at her opening, he spread her legs wider and rubbed his tip against her wetness, teasing her, making her whimper, it was driving her crazy she scratched his back again wanting him to enter her, with one quick moment he slammed into her causing her to cry out with pain, but also pleasure. 'Sakura, I'm sorry, are you okay?' Shikamaru paused and looked into her eyes concerned, 'ugh, Shikamaru don't stop please, keep going' Shikamaru smirked and let out a small chuckle and continued to move his hips into hers, faster and faster causing more pleasure and friction between their bodies. The sweat on their bodies made them slippery as they moved together in a synchronized motion. With each pound into her body Sakura let out an 'ah' as she was coming to her climax.

After their little fling in his bedroom, Sakura wrapped herself in the black silk sheets and walked back into the living room and sat down by the fire again. Shikamaru entered from the kitchen with a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses. Sakura smiled at the naked man walking back to the lounge handing her the glass of champagne. 'I really can't stay Shikamaru' she placed the glass down in front of her, Shikamaru sat down next to her running his cold fingers of her exposed back. 'But, its cold outside, you can't leave at this time of night' he pulled Sakura closer to him sitting in between his legs and her back was resting against his chest. 'Shikamaru, this evening has been very nice, but I have to go' she tried to sit herself up but Shikamaru's grip was too tight around her waist. 'Let me hold you, you're as cold as ice' he kissed along her neck and bit on the top of her ear. Sakura giggle and lightly elbowed the man in the stomach. 'My mother will start to worry' she tried again, hoping that this would allow her to leave from the man's grip. 'Listen to the fireplace, isn't it beautiful? The crackle from the wood burning' he whispered into her ear.

'Maybe just half a drinking more?' she smiled up at Shikamaru as he poured her another drink. She lifted her glass up to her mouth and took another sip. 'My sister will get suspicious' she continued, 'gosh your lips look delicious' he again protested, 'its cold outside, please just stay the night'.

_End of flashback_

She smiled at her memories and she reached her front door, she unlocked it and opened the door, a force pulled her into her house and slammed the door behind her. Sakura was pushed up against the wall with such familiar force. 'Shikamaru, what are you doing here? I said no, you're drunk go home' she pushed him back but Shikamaru just came back for more. 'I'm not that drunk Sakura. Why can't we do it again?' he spoke into her neck as he kissed it. 'Because, it was a mistake' she argued, but this time didn't push him off, she allowed him to kiss her neck, she released a few small gasps. 'a mistake, that you and I can continue to make baby, think of it as 'cuddle buddies' no strings attached, just two friends using each other for sex, well, two friends, one of them being and naughty, naughty girl, who needs to be punished'.

He pushed his groin into her womanhood, feeling his huge erection through his clothes, she pushed him back and dropped to her knees and unzipped his pants with his teeth. Sakura pulled them down around his ankles and he stepped out of them. She grabbed hold of his manhood and started to tease him, she licked him first before planting kisses over his throbbing member. The Shikamaru stroked Sakuras hair and pulled her head a little closer. Sakura tried fitting all of him into her mouth; she was sliding her tongue up and down his shaft, gently sucking moving him in and out of her mouth lightly biting down on the tip of his hard cock. Her tongue ran across the tip and the man bucked his hips again with power, he pulled on her hair as he moaned and whimpered with pleasure, he released himself into her mouth, she swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up. He picked up Sakura and put her over his shoulder and walked her to the bedroom, on their way there his spanked her causing her to giggle and laugh.

The next morning Shikamaru woke up to the shower running, he pulled the white silk sheets back, they were stuck to his legs from a mixture of sweat and cum. He stood up and walked to the door that lead into the bathroom, he opened the glass door and stepped into the shower with Sakura; he kissed and sucked on her neck before washing her back 'so, do you want to do this?' he asked as he rubbed her neck with his hand, 'do what?' she replied a little confused, 'be friends with benefits?' he spun her around and pushed her against the glass of the shower, 'oh, Shikamaru, this was another mistake, we can't keep doing this'. They finished in the shower and got dressed. 'I should leave' he walked over and kissed sakura on the head and left. Sakura smiled and sat down on her couch smiling at the ground. Her eyes widened, has she fallen in love with Shikamaru?


End file.
